


Loki trains the kids

by Loki_Wolfie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: BAMF Loki, BAMF Sigyn, Cute, Cute Fenris, Eldjotun Loki, Fire, Fire Demon Loki, Fluff, Good Loki, Lokifam, Magic, Sorcerer Loki, Tired Mom Sigyn, happy loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Wolfie/pseuds/Loki_Wolfie
Summary: A Fanfiction Sigyn and I wrote,Loki tries to train the kids. Bad stuff happens.





	Loki trains the kids

All the children

(Narvi, Vali, Hel, Fen, Sleipnir, and Jörmungand.) and Sigyn line up in front of Loki. No ones exactly sure how this compromise came about, but here they were.

    “Ok! So here are the guide rules! Youngest get to go first, and older kiddos get to help out. I guess we’ll start with fire control...for obvious reasons…”

    As if on cue, Narfi’s hair lights itself on fire.

    Sigyn stares and resists all urges to scream. Instead she gets a watering can- just Incase…

    Loki sighs and waves a hand, and the fire goes out. 

    “Riiight. Hel, you help Sig.”

    Hel nods awkwardly. “Uhm hi… I don’t really know what to do…”

    Sigyn smiles down at her. “That’s alright, hon. I don’t either.”

    Hel grins awkwardly. “Uhm I hope you don’t mind this.” She waves her hand at the half-rotting corpse side of her face.

    “I don’t mind at all, dear.”

    She smiles. “Ok so hold your hand out and focus on a small flame.”

    Hel holds her hand out and a black flame springs up in her palm. In the back Loki is summoning a normal flame and a green one. Then that side of the house lights on fire.

    “Loki!” Sigyn shrieks.

    “What?” Asks a confused voice.

    “Ooooh sparkly!!” Says two much younger voices from the fire.

    “ _ The house is on FIRE! _ ” She replies in shock.

    “Oh yeah… heh… sorry…” mutters Loki from the fire. The fire is sucked in towards a point and makes a physical form. “Sorry about that….” Loki grins awkwardly.

    Sigyn promptly faints.

    Loki strolls over and kicks her. “It’s a reBOOT.” Then he pats her on the head, slings her over his shoulder and tosses her into the sofa.

    She opens her eyes and mutters: “I hate you, Loki.”

    “Jokes on you. I hate me too!” Loki smirks and crosses his arms.

     She sighs and rolls over. “Go help children. I need to recalibrate.”

     Lokis eyes widen mockingly “You are entrusting ME! Oh lovely! This will be jolly good fun!” He grins and waltzes over to everyone. “Alright listen up! We are going to teach Narfi and Vali how to stab!” 

    Hel, Jörmungand Fenris And Sleipnir all cheer. “BUTTERKNIFE CEREMONY BUTTERKNIFE CEREMONY BUTTERKNIFE CEREMONY!”

    Sigyn sits up. She glares, but has too little energy to do much right now. She picks up a rock and chucks it at Loki, getting his attention. 

    The rock shatters against a horn. Loki turns around nonchalantly. “What’s up?” He asks. “Sleeping beauty up again?”

    She crosses a finger across her throat and points accusingly at him. 

    “You can’t kill me! I’m immortal! Even without Idunn's apples! Also you DID leave me to teach the kiddos!”

Loki points out.

   Sigyn groans and slumps back onto the pillows sighing. “Fine. Just don’t let them stab anything live-or had been living…”


End file.
